<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee and Curls by Su_Whisterfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948796">Coffee and Curls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield'>Su_Whisterfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I drew a pic for some Kitty/Kurt fans, but this is more to my taste...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan/Kurt Wagner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee and Curls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>My lovely lad.</p><p>Likes his coffee, does my boy.</p><p>Likes expensive silk smoking jackets.</p><p>An’ long, hot baths.</p><p>An’ good, hard workouts. If ya’ get my drift,</p><p>But he also likes just snuggling up of a quiet morning with some strong, hot java.</p><p> </p><p>An’ he likes me. No idea why.</p><p>He knows, knows what I am, what I do.</p><p>He’s a good man, a godly man. He’s got no business bein’ with an animal like me.</p><p>Bein’ anywhere near an unstable psychopath with a bad history.</p><p>Too many dead.</p><p> </p><p>But he makes me laugh.</p><p>Makes me smile.</p><p>Makes me care.</p><p>Me.</p><p>All the years. All the wicked, evil things I’ve done.</p><p>An’ he thinks I’m worth it.</p><p>Worth lovin’.</p><p> </p><p>I’m a better man for havin’ him around.</p><p>I try to be.</p><p>Try to be worthy.</p><p>For him.</p><p> </p><p>Heh. Little curls.</p><p>His hair goes into to little curls when it’s damp.</p><p>I only just noticed.</p><p>My lad.</p><p>My lovely lad.</p><p> </p><p>My angel.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>